


The Lyre and the Curved Bow

by Ryuuto



Series: Shall Always Be Dear To Me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Siblings, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuto/pseuds/Ryuuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had only known them for a few short years, but the three of them had been as close as if they'd known each other since birth.  He loved and cared about them a lot, and so had Lee and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lyre and the Curved Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Bring tissues. Also, pimping out my [tumblr](http://allthenicos.tumblr.com/) again. I feel like I should apologize for all of your feelings, buuuuuuuuut....

When Will had been claimed by Apollo at Camp Half-Blood, it had been kind of the most embarrassing moment in his young, ten-year-old life. He was going to sit with the children of Hermes for dinner that night, but then a large, bright-as-the-sun, golden, holographic lyre had appeared over his head right before he sat down. The way the entire camp stared at him made him feel more self-conscious than the time his third grade teacher made the entire class participate in an impromptu Spelling Bee. Will shifted uncomfortably, and that prompted the Head Counselor for Cabin Eleven to stand up and grip his shoulder encouragingly.

He looked up at Luke Castellan’s grinning face, and his feelings of being nervous, shy, and overwhelmed felt like they were crashing against his small frame like the waves off the coast of Jaws Beach. Will was normally a gregarious boy who didn’t easily get stage-fright, but he felt he deserved an exception in this case. He’d only been told that his father was a god early this morning (or late at night, depending on how you looked at it), and left his mom and mostly quiet home in Leesburg, Virginia seconds after. Then, he arrived late this afternoon at Camp Half-Blood, got a brief tour, and here he was now, feeling like he’d done something wrong or was about to be mortally embarrassed.

Luke seemed to get that just by looking at him, a fact that Will was glad for.

“Congrats, kid! I think that’s a record for fastest child of Apollo ever claimed,” he told him with a more impish grin. Luke pointed to a group of kids at one of the tables. “You go join your siblings over there and get acquainted with them. They won’t bite, I promise.”

Will hesitated and then nodded shyly. Luke patted his shoulder and gently nudged him forward. His eyes focused on the Apollo table and he walked as purposefully as he could over there, trying to ignore the staring. Two older-looking kids parted to give him a space to sit, and he took it gratefully. The moment Will sat down, everyone seemed to remember their manners and started going back to their conversations. He looked at the two boys he was seated with.

The one on his right was black haired and brown eyed. There was a perpetual scowl on his face, and a glint in his eyes that suggested that this kid had an attitude problem a mile wide. Call Will naive, but he didn’t think that meant he was a bad person, just that the boy was unable to curb his tongue even at the best of times. The boy on his left had sandy hair, like Luke’s but more brown, and dark green eyes. He seemed more relaxed and cheerful than the black-haired guy, but there was also a fiery energy to him that was waiting to be unleashed at the drop of a hat.

The other kids seated around the table looked friendly enough, but Will was seriously starting to feel overwhelmed. Luckily, they seemed to understand that, and most of them talked among themselves.

“So, kid,” the black-haired boy said in a strong Texan accent, raising his eyebrows, “You got a name?”

Will blushed. He hadn’t realized it until the older boy had asked, but with his father being the god of the _sun_ as well as medicine, he saw that his last name was a pretty terrible pun. He looked down at his plate.

“Uh...it’s Will. Will Solace,” he replied tentatively. There was a collective groan all around and the two boys he was seated between sighed morosely.

“Dad’s sense of humor strikes again,” the sandy-haired kid said, sounding playfully aggrieved. “I’m Lee _Fletcher_ , if you can believe it. Head counselor, too.”

“Michael Yew,” the black-haired kid added, shaking his head and giving the sky an unimpressed look. “Better than the last name of ‘Fletcher,’ I guess.”

“Excuse you,” Lee retorted, reaching over Will’s head to swat at Michael’s shoulder lightly. Will smiled and chuckled weakly, which seemed to please his two older half-brothers.

\---

It was from that moment on that the three of them became a tight-knit trio of brothers. Will attended archery classes and music lessons, but he never felt as though he was any good at those. Sure, he could hit the target with three arrows within a couple breaths and his singing voice didn’t make anybody’s ears bleed, but all he could think of was how effortless Michael and Lee made it seem. Michael was by _far_ the best archer in the cabin, and Lee had such phenomenal talent with music that he’d been known to move people to tears if he wanted. The two of them tutored Will in those areas when he’d shyly asked them to, but even with the extra help, Will just kept feeling disappointed when he came up shorter than them. Other campers assumed that he was simply an average child of Apollo, and honestly Will agreed with them. However, Michael and Lee were convinced that there was something special about him on account of how fast Apollo had claimed him. It just wasn’t until it was his first time playing Capture the Flag and subsequently healed a severely injured camper to full health that it became obvious just _why_ Apollo had claimed him so quickly.

Lee and Michael had agreed that his healing ‘magic’ was the strongest they’d ever seen in their time at Camp Half-Blood, and had even said as much. They’d been proud of his gift, and had immediately assigned Austin to teach Will everything he needed to know. He’d taken to those teachings and honestly enjoyed the task of mending a person’s body, even if he got no more than a grunt for thanks. It was just good to know where he fit in with the rest of the children of Apollo.

That was how his first summer at Camp Half-Blood had gone. He settled into a routine of various essential lessons a child of Apollo needed to have, getting into a few shenanigans with two new best friends from the Hermes cabin, and generally getting to know and love his godly side of the family. Yet, things changed when he got a dream visit from a certain sun god on the night he was going home to his mother.

The dream started with Will in the infirmary, wearing his familiar child-sized scrubs and taking stock of all the supplies they had that he could reach. Gods, he couldn’t wait to get taller, even if it meant he had to go through the embarrassment of puberty. He was only a few centimeters shy of being eye level with the counters where his siblings kept the cotton swabs and q-tips. Will scrunched up his face in effort as he put his arms up on the counter and pushed himself up to take a look at them, balancing precariously on the tips of his feet.

“Whoa, there, scamp!” a man’s voice said with a hint of a chuckle. Abruptly, Will felt strong hands lifting him up by his armpits. Then the man turned him around and sat him on the counter. Blinking, he looked at him with wide eyes and knew immediately who he was talking to.

He had sandy hair, maybe a shade or two darker than Will’s, and the good looks of a guy who spent most of his free time in the great outdoors. He was younger than expected, no older than eighteen, and his eyes were reminiscent of a summer sky. The god wore sun patterned scrubs over a sleeveless t-shirt, faded yet tailored jeans, and sandals. A bright, affectionate smile was aimed at the child as he leaned against the counter next to him. If this guy wasn’t Apollo, then Will would eat a cotton swab.

“A-Apollo?” Will managed to squeak out. Lee had warned him once that Apollo, out of all the Olympians, was the chattiest with his children, but he simply hadn’t expected his father to talk to him. He definitely didn’t expect Apollo to talk to him in a freaking _dream_ of all places.

He didn’t think it was possible for his father’s grin to get brighter, but it managed to pull off that miracle.

“The one and only!” Apollo replied. “Thought I’d drop by to see you for a bit, and give you a warning.”

Will shifted uncomfortably at that. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of getting a warning. Still, he couldn’t say no to this chance to have a chat with his father. Whenever his mom spoke about his dad, it was always with wistfulness in her voice. Yet, when Will had asked her about not marrying him, she’d given him a soft smile and ruffled his hair.

“ _Because he’s not mine to have all to myself,_ ” she’d told him. “ _He’s not the kind of guy any one person could or should have all to themselves._ ”

He hadn’t understood what she’d meant at the time, but after his time in camp and seeing Apollo now, he thought he did. His dad was a free spirit, and it wouldn’t be right to chain him to one place or person.

“What...What’s the warning?” Will asked eventually. There were a lot of other things he wanted to ask and talk about, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it when there was a possibility that something bad was about to happen.

“There are two I can give you,” Apollo said, his eyes softening slightly. “The first is that soon your power to heal will be needed in the years to come. The second is that while you can’t save everyone, it’s _never_ your fault. Alright?”

Slowly, Will nodded, though he didn’t understand the warnings he was given. The god ruffled his son’s hair with a chuckle.

“You’ll understand later, kid. For now, just keep it in mind.” Apollo pushed himself from the counter and picked Will up again. This time, he placed the child on his feet on the floor. “You’re going to be the greatest healer in Camp Half-Blood, Will. It’s a hard path, but you’ve got what it takes to get through the hardships.”

The child reached out and grabbed his father’s hand. Will looked down at his feet with a bright blush, unable to look him in the eye. He was about to ask a childish request, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want this first meeting to end on the promise of hardship.

“Before you go, would it be bad if I asked you for a hug?”

Suddenly, Apollo was on his knee in front of Will. He looked up at his father’s face and got a vague impression of a bright grin before he was swept up in a tight hug. Will held onto the sun god, burying his face in Apollo’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. The next time he opened his eyes, it was when he was waking up in his own cabin at dawn.

\---

The first time Will experienced the feeling of overextending his healing magic was when his second summer at Camp Half-Blood was coming to an end. He’d been called on to help heal the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, from a pit scorpion wound. All Will really remembered was sprinting just behind Lee to where Percy was laying, unconscious and unmoving. He took out a vial of nectar and a clean, cotton cloth as he crouched down beside the older demigod. All Will had needed was to lightly touch Percy’s arm to know that not only was it killing him in an intensely painful way, but that the wound was located on the palm of his hand. Immediately, he grabbed his wrist and cleaned the wound, ignoring how the pain was echoing in his own body the longer he held on. Afterwards, Will started singing a hymn to his father.

Everything after that was something of a blur. He remembered feeling that Percy’s life was getting weaker and weaker, and in response to that he poured more of the power into the song. Will’s focus was all on destroying that vile poison and closing up the wound. He’d ignored how after a while he started to feel like he was overheating, like his body was trying to turn into a mini sun right there in the Green. His arms and hands had started to feel like they were literally burning, like people were putting live coals against his skin. It was only when Percy’s life had stabilized and the venom was completely gone from his system that Will stopped. A scar would still be left on his hand, but at least he’d live.

Then there was darkness.

The next thing he knew, he was on one of the beds in the infirmary and had bandages from his hands all the way up to just above his elbows. Looking around, he saw Michael looking out the nearby window like he was daring anybody to come inside. Lee, on the other hand, had been watching Will from the side of the bed closest to Michael. The moment his oldest brother saw he was awake, he was out of his chair with a look of anger and fear.

“William Solace!” Lee shouted, making Will flinch and Michael jump so bad he almost fell face-first into the window. “Do you have any idea what you almost did to yourself?! If Austin hadn’t been there--don’t you _ever_ do that again! You understand me?”

Will hung his head and stared at his bandaged arms. Only now was it sinking in that he’d almost killed himself healing Percy of that pit scorpion venom. He remembered Austin’s warning that exhaustion was the first warning sign. The longer he healed after that warning, the more he’d burn, until it traveled all the way from his hands to his chest, burning his heart from the inside out. Luckily, it hadn’t gotten to his chest, but it had obviously been a close thing.

The scary thing was that he knew he wouldn’t have changed his actions if given the chance to take it back. He would’ve healed Percy no matter what it took. It didn’t matter that he hardly knew the son of Poseidon. All he’d cared about was making sure Percy didn’t go to Elysium and went home to his mom.

“I...y-yes,” he said quietly, feeling tears brimming at his eyes. “B-but I had to heal Percy. I _had_ to, Lee.”

Abruptly, he felt Lee’s strong arms holding him tight to his chest. It was a little hard to breathe and he couldn’t bring his own arms up to give a hug back, but that didn’t stop him from burying his face in Lee’s shoulder as the fear finally caught up with him. The springs creaked as Michael sat down next to them, a hand on Will’s back.

“Just don’t scare us like that again. Okay?” Michael said, his voice gentle. It was hard with his brother’s shoulder in the way, but Will managed a nod. He never wanted to experience that awful sensation of being burned from the inside out again.

\---

Twelve-year-old Will drew his arrow back on the bowstring, took careful aim at the target, and then fired. It hit the outermost red ring on the archery target, and four more arrows joined it within half a minute. He frowned as Michael jumped down from the beam of the fence he’d been sitting on, jogging over to inspect the arrows. His brother yanked them out easily and inspected the arrowheads for damage. He jogged back to where Will was waiting.

“Better,” Michael said as he handed the arrows back. “You’re aiming too far up and overcompensating for the wind, but your accuracy is definitely improving.”

For a moment, that made him happy. Will had been working hard on his archery every year, going so far as to set up a small, crude range for practice at home. Despite that, he’d been feeling as though he was only dragging his siblings down and taking away time Michael could’ve spent teaching the others gifted in archery. To get that praise from his brother had done wonders for his spirits. That feeling was struck down when someone else piped up.

“Yeah, but it took him two years to get even _that_ good.”

The brothers turned and saw Drew Tanaka, a daughter of Aphrodite, leaning on the fence. Will had never felt comfortable around her. While she’d never strictly done anything to warrant that discomfort, he just kept having the feeling that she was far more dangerous than she would like others to believe. Beside him, Michael tensed, and when he glanced at his brother, he saw a warning glint in his brown eyes.

“Drew--”

“Now, Michael, I’m not saying that cute little Will hasn’t improved,” Drew said, cutting him off. “All I’m saying is that it’s probably going to take, oh, perhaps two more years for him to hit even remotely like you do? That’s saying he _can_. After all, isn’t his best gift healing? Do we really want to risk our best healer when he’s slow to catch up to the rest of you?”

She gave them both a pretty smile, but her chocolate eyes held no warmth or true concern. Will put a hand on Michael’s wrist, sensing that his brother was seriously tempted to snap at the daughter of Aphrodite. His older brother relaxed, but only marginally. All of the things she implied and didn’t say outright hung in the air between the three of them, but that wasn’t a good enough reason for Michael to get in trouble.

“Thanks, Drew,” Will told her with a small frown. “We’ll keep it in mind.”

After she left, Michael pounded a fist into his hand. He muttered some unflattering comments in Ancient Greek that Will chose to ignore. Rather, the younger child of Apollo frowned down at his hands, which were still holding onto his bow.

“She’s right, Mike,” Will said eventually. “It’s been two years and I’m nowhere _near_ the same level as anyone else in our cabin.”

He was surprised when Michael grabbed his shoulders, hunching over so that Will had no choice but to meet his brown eyes. His older brother had a fierceness in his expression Will had never seen before.

“You’re a good archer, Will,” he said firmly. “I don’t _care_ that you don’t always hit what you aim for! The fact that you can hit the target with precision is all you really need. Dad would say the same thing!”

Will had nothing to say to that. Michael stared at him for a moment longer before letting go and straightening himself.

“C’mon, one more volley and then you can watch me yell at Lee for his _terrible_ form.”

\---

“Alright, kiddo, we’re taking a break,” Lee said after their second practice run of _Paper Moon._ Will was both relieved and resigned. Relieved because he struggled with ¾ time, though he’d been starting to get the hang of it. Resigned because his oldest brother could always tell when he was distracted or worried about something. According to Lee, it showed in his singing, but Will figured it was just one of those mysterious ‘eldest sibling powers.’

The pair of them were sitting comfortably in Cabin Seven. Most of the Apollo children were spending the winter holidays with their mortal parents, Michael included. The two or three that remained, other than Lee and Will, were at the infirmary to treat some patients with bad cases of the flu.

Lee was quiet, studying his little brother. The twelve-year-old squirmed slightly under his scrutiny. His eldest brother may have been average with archery, but his sharp green eyes were usually on-target when it came to what was bothering the people he loved.

“You’re worried about that kid that left, aren’t you?” he asked gently. Will frowned down at his feet.

“Well, yeah. I mean, we haven’t found him at all after he ran off!” Will shrugged helplessly. “And I can’t shake the feeling that he isn’t dead, just...lost.”

He glanced up at Lee, worried that he might’ve sounded crazy or naive. His brother just looked thoughtful, though.

“Will, if you’re getting that feeling, then all I can say is trust it,” Lee told him eventually. “Apollo’s the god of prophecy, remember? So, we’re naturally more sensitive to how the future might shape up. Your gut won’t steer you wrong if you listen to it.”

The head counselor ruffled Will’s hair, and he couldn’t help smiling. It was reassuring to know that he wasn’t giving into a false hope. He truly wanted that lively kid to come back to Camp Half-Blood alive and safe. Yet, there was something else on his mind.

For all the time he’d been in camp, he’d noticed just how good his siblings were when it came to music. Michael wasn’t a great singer, but he had a natural aptitude for keeping rhythm and was an excellent percussionist because of it. Lee, of course, had the best talent for anything music related, so it really wasn’t a shock that he’d been everyone’s teacher or tutor in those fields. Austin didn’t sing very often, preferring to play a woodwind instrument of some kind instead, but when he did, it was clear that his strength was in belting. Kayla preferred dancing, but she was a wonderful pianist and a natural at harmonizing when she sang in a group. As for Will? He didn’t think he had anything so special. He enjoyed playing violin and singing with everyone, but it was never on the same level as the rest of his siblings.

“Lee?” he asked tentatively. “I’m...I don’t think I’m very good at this. Music, I mean.”

“What makes you say that?” Lee asked. Will shifted uncomfortably. It was hard for him to put into words, but he trusted his eldest brother to not laugh at him for trying or at the reason he felt that way.

“I don’t feel like I’m actually going anywhere with improving,” Will admitted. “Timing and stuff, yeah, I’m improving, but not in overall vocal quality.”

 _I’m just not as good as you or anyone else,_ he thought sadly.

Lee gave him a surprisingly sympathetic look, and there was a hint of regret in it. He looked like he’d finally figured something about Will out, but that knowledge only made him sad. Will wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Kid, your voice is a gift,” Lee said. “It’s just that it’s not supposed to move people to do awesome feats or inspire courage in them. Your gift is in healing and giving comfort to those who need it. It’s precious and rare, Will, so cherish it.”

A moment of silence stretched between them. Abruptly, Lee stood up and grabbed Will, slinging his younger brother over one shoulder like a small sack of potatoes. He couldn’t see it, but he was _sure_ there was a huge, maniacal grin on his brother’s face.

“Lee!” Will shouted, “Put me down!”

“Maybe later,” Lee replied gleefully. “We’re gonna go annoy the Ares kids first, and _you’re_ going to be my shield against Clarisse punching my face in! After all, you’re the only Apollo kid she actually _likes_.”

“What makes you think she won’t get me out of the way and then pummel you for being an idiot? Or that I wouldn’t let her?”

“Because you love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder….”

\---

Will went through the motions of stabilizing the injured campers in a kind of distracted haze. He knew that soon his shock would wear off, and when that happened he wouldn’t be much use to anybody. Memories tried to surface in his mind, but he shoved them away so violently that it was a wonder he hadn’t given himself whiplash. He directed his siblings to where they needed to be, who needed to get what supplies, and grabbed anyone able-bodied to help spread those supplies to the other healers working on patients in critical condition. Will was exhausted after hours of healing and treating people, but he didn’t let himself rest just yet. There were just too many injured and too few Apollo children to keep up, but they went above and beyond to give it their best.

He wasn’t relieved from his duty until well after dinner, when Austin took over for him. Will looked around at the organized chaos of their cabin, now converted into something of a hospital, dazed and unsure of where to go next. He didn’t notice Michael beside him until he felt a gentle hand at his wrist. He looked at his brother and saw a guarded sadness in his brown eyes. Gently, Michael led Will out of the cabin and went straight to the beach near the Sound.

It was empty that evening, which wasn’t surprising. Everyone would be busy rebuilding what they could or grieving their losses or praying that they wouldn’t lose more during the night. Will knew that they couldn’t save everyone, that they’d lose some tonight, and that knowledge cut him deeply. It was going to be hard for him to go to those people and tell them the news that they couldn’t save their sibling or cousin or best friend. At least Chiron was going to be the one telling their mortal parents. Will didn’t think he could take doing that at all, at least not right now.

“Will,” Michael said gently, “It wasn’t your fault. None of it was.”

Those words had been the trigger to break Will from his shock. Memories of only just a few days ago resurfaced. How he’d had an argument with Lee on whether he should take to the frontlines with everyone else to defend the camp. A few weeks ago, laughing as Michael yelled at Lee like a drill sergeant and the latter complaining on how he didn’t yell at _Will_ like that. A few months ago, telling Lee over Iris Message about how Will had broken up with his first boyfriend.

Then the memories of only just a few hours ago smacked into him with vivid clarity. How Will and Michael had been covering Lee while he went to save one of their youngest siblings. The giant that had abruptly appeared and slammed his cudgel against Lee’s head. The way Lee had just gone down, how it felt like time was being stretched longer than it should’ve been as Will and Michael watched in horror. He remembered that the two of them had been the ones to kill the giant, and Will had run straight to Lee’s side. All he’d needed was one look to know that the blow had been instantly fatal. There’d been nothing, _nothing_ , Will could’ve done to save him. At least their youngest survived the battle, but that didn’t take away the pain of losing Lee.

What if he’d noticed the giant faster? What if he’d been a better, faster shot?

Tears fell down his face and he didn’t care anymore who saw his grieving. All he could think about was the fact that he couldn’t talk to Lee or share his life with his oldest brother anymore. They’d known each other for only three years, but he’d been as close to Lee as he would’ve been if they’d shared the same mortal mother as well as their godly parent. He remembered how Lee had confided in him that he’d really wanted to be a music teacher of some sort, and now Will would never be able to see that dream become reality.

Michael wrapped him up in a hug. Will hung onto him tightly, shoulders wracking with barely suppressed sobs. He felt Michael’s own tears against his back, and couldn’t hold back his sobs anymore. The two of them stood there for what felt like an eternity, sharing their grief for Lee Fletcher.

Finally, when they could put on their masks without it instantly crumbling, the two brothers made their way back to Cabin Seven. They had a job to do.

\---

There was supposed to be a celebration today. Not only did they win the Titan War, but they also got their Oracle of Delphi back. Yet, Will had no desire to actually partake in the festivities. He had demigods to treat, kids who had family and friends to return to. He was responsible for all of them and he couldn’t let them down.

It was the dead of night when Will suddenly found himself alone. All the demigods were in stable condition, or as close as they could get. His siblings had been dismissed by him earlier, and he was now the only one in the hospital part of their cabin. That suited him just fine at the moment. Will looked down at his hands and saw burns covering his skin all the way up to his wrists. He barely noticed the pain.

In a daze, he went to the supply cabinet and pulled out some nectar. He worked the healing drink into his skin carefully, the burns healing instantly. As he put back the nectar and closed the cabinet door, the day’s events finally caught up with him. Will put his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting down on the floor, head low.

_Why did I have to lose Michael, too?_

He hugged his stomach, curling his back forward as bitter tears fell from his face. Once again, he couldn’t do anything. Once again, he had to watch in helplessness as another brother was lost. Now, Will was the one who was left holding the broken pieces. He was the one who had to be strong for his siblings as they grieved for both Lee and Michael. He wasn’t sure if he was fit to be head counselor for Apollo cabin. Will didn’t feel like he was anything like the leader type, let alone the oldest brother his siblings had. Despite that, he knew that he had to take up the mantel. There was no shoulder for Will to cry on, now, not when he had to be that shoulder when the grief finally hit the rest of Cabin Seven. He was on his own to figure out how to lead, teach, and protect his siblings.

In that room, though, all alone and hidden from the world, Will was free to grieve. It was the only comfort he could be afforded that night. Will was lost to his memories, and this time there was nobody to share them with him.

He remembered all of the archery lessons he’d gotten with Michael, and how fierce he’d get whenever anybody tried to pick on his little brother. He remembered how only a couple months ago, he’d told Michael about how his ex-girlfriend had broken up with him, consequently coming out to his brother as being bisexual. Michael had punched his shoulder, telling Will how he’d take on the entire world all by himself if they had a problem with that. Finally, he remembered his last birthday with his brother. He’d received a bow that Michael had created by hand, and an iPod specially modified to be safe for demigod use. The bow had been beautiful, recurved and had a laurel design etched into the wood, a little joke on Michael’s part as it had been made of yew. The iPod had been a gift Lee was working on before he died, and it had all of their favorite songs on there already.

Will cried until his eyes and nose and throat were sore. He fell asleep there, and the only thing he could remember of his dreams when he woke up the next morning were two voices singing.


End file.
